vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Liaisons
Dangerous Liaisons is the fourteenth episode of the third season of and the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary SOME ENCHANTED EVENING — Elena is surprised to receive an invitation to a formal ball, and when Damon and Stefan hear the party is being hosted at Klaus' newly renovated mansion, they both insist on attending the event with her. Caroline and Matt also receive invitations to the ball from unexpected admirers. At the elegant party, Elena learns of a horrifying plan that could lead to numerous deaths and she must decide who she can trust with her new information. Caroline discovers a side of Klaus no one would have suspected. Finally, after an evening of violence and dashed hopes, Damon finds a new way to cope. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson Co-Starring *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson Trivia * Antagonists: Rebekah Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson. * Klaus was rumored to have a love interest in this episode. ** It was later confirmed to be Caroline. * Esther uses Elena's doppelgänger blood to link all of her children together, including those vampires in their respective Sirelines. * It is revealed that Esther has returned to correct her mistake of creating vampires in the first place by killing not only Klaus, but all of her children in order to restore the balance of Nature. She uses Elena's blood to bind her children together as one in hopes of eventually destroying them. Finn was also revealed to be helping her in this plan, but Elijah is suspicious of her true intentions and questions Elena on her motives. ** It was later learned in All My Children that her plan to accomplish this feat involved channeling the power of the Bennett witch bloodline (living and dead) to reverse the spell that made her children vampires, making them mortal so that she could kill Finn with the normal means, and, through the linking spell, kill the rest of them as well. * The Mikaelson's Ball took place in this episode. * The ball was held at the Klaus' Family Mansion. * Kol tried to kill Matt, but was stopped by Damon, who snapped Kol's neck and threw him off of a balcony after he broke Matt's hand. * Damon has revenge sex with Rebekah after Elena tells him that his love for her is the problem, a statement which she immediately regrets. She tries to apologize to him the next morning, but is rebuffed. * Elena lies to Elijah about what his mother Esther wanted to speak with her about, and chooses not to inform him of Esther's plan to kill him and his siblings. ** However, in All My Children, he tells Elena he knows she was lying to him, forcing Elena to confess what she knows. * Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Katherine don't appear in this episode. * In this episode The Original Family's last name was revealed to be Mikaelson. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Hospital **Gilbert House **Klaus' Family Mansion **Forbes House **Mystic Grill **Salvatore Boarding House Production Notes * Julie Plec described this episode as "Salvatores in tuxedos." * Jeremy, Katherine, Alaric and Bonnie don't appear in this episode. * Chris Grismer taught the cast how to dance and spent the whole weekend practicing the final scene with Ian.Chris Grismer dance * Tyler Lockwood doesn't appear physically in the episode, but his voice is heard in a voicemail he left for Caroline. Continuity * Rebekah mentions Elena's betrayal, which occurred in Homecoming. * Caroline mentioned the kiss between Elena and Damon, which took place in The New Deal. * Carol Lockwood was last seen in Our Town. * Caroline mentions that she won the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant to Klaus, an event that occurred in Season One's Miss Mystic Falls. * Isobel Flemming told Elena in Season One that "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed." This comes true as Elena enters the ball and literally has one of the brothers on each arm. There is a running joke that Stefan (or at least sober Stefan) does not like to dance, although he always does in the end for Elena. So, Elena refers to the fact that Damon likes to dance, and does not have to be asked. * This episode marks the second time that Damon tells Elena to her face that he loves her. The first time was in Rose, but he compelled her to forget it. Cultural References *'' '' is a 1988 movie with Glenn Close, John Malkovich and Michelle Pfeiffer, based on the 18th century novel by about scheming French nobles. *" " is a tradition of bringing gifts to a family that has recently moved into a new house, or that has renovated their old one. *"Spill the beans" means to divulge a secret. Its origins are unclear. *"Walk into the Lion's Den" mean putting yourself in danger or in a dangerous situation, which could refer to gladiatorial games. *"She-Devil" is a woman regarded as cruel or malicious. It was used as the title of a with Meryl Streep and Roseanne Barr, about a fat housewife who takes vengeance on her husband when he begins an affair with a beautiful woman. *"Maserati" is a brand of luxurious sport cars. *" " is an art museum in St. Petersburg, Russia, and is one of the largest and oldest museums in Europe. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.08 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Elijah: (to Rebekah) "Leave. ... Are you challenging me?" ---- :Esther: "For a thousand years, it's been my dream that this family could be as one." ---- :Elena: "The Originals are throwing a ball. Like, an actual ball." :Caroline: "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish, that's what it is." ---- :Stefan: "I think that there is more to this than some family reunion." ---- :Damon: "No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" :Elena: "Maybe that's the problem." ---- :Damon: "It would be rude not to dance, y'know." ---- :Elena: "I can’t deal with either of the Salvatores right now." ---- :Elena: (reading from card) "'Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration...'" :Stefan: "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" :Elena: "The Original family." :Damon: "It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" ---- :Esther: "It’s going to be a ''magical evening."'' ---- :Klaus: "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" :Rebekah: "Here we go." :Klaus: "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" :Kol: "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" :Klaus: "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." :Kol: "And who are you? My father?" :Klaus: "No, Kol. But you're in my house." :Kol: "Then perhaps we should go outside." ---- :Elena: "I'm not leaving until I know what Esther wants." ---- :Caroline: "What are you doing here with the she-devil?" ---- :Rebekah: "Hi. What are you doing?" :Matt: "Well, let's see. I, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed, found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself." :Rebekah: "Well, I thought maybe I'd buy you an apology drink." :Matt: "Maybe you could just leave me alone." :Rebekah: "Look, I'm, I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic." :Matt: "Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all... but I really need you to leave me alone." ---- :Damon: (to Rebekah) "Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence." ---- :Damon: "You would've broken him in a second." :Rebekah: "Are you suggesting that I can't be gentle?" :Damon: " Nope. Just that you should be with someone more durable." :Rebekah: (smirks) " And who would that be?" Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures DL.jpg DL (2).jpg DL (3).jpg DL (4).jpg DL (5).jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o2_500.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o6_500.png vampire-diaries-02a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-03a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-07a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-08a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-09a_610-1-.jpg Vampire-diaries-06a 610.jpg Backstage-from-Season-3-Candice-and-Zach-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-27806338-600-425.jpg set2~5.jpg Rebekah seductive look at someone.png Damon and...jpg Esther in a dress.jpg|Esther in a dress Esther talks to Klaus.jpg|Esther talks to Klaus Burning paper.jpg Elena's invitation.jpg killer party .jpg|Killer party ?! Elena or Katherine.jpg Damon123.jpg Elijah and Elena.jpg Maybe Kol.jpg Klaus and Caroline.jpg|Klaus and Caroline Damon Stefan.jpg Katherine or Elena.jpg s.jpg finn kol.png|Finn got a hair cut for the ball VD3X14DL1.jpg VD3X14DL4.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg TheOriginals.jpg 47868083b4675afb616100cbabd1c291.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg 429455 319968874707685 155535237817717 805291 982352234 n.jpg Kol Dangerous Liaisons 018.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 025.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg Klaus' house Dangerous Liaisons 058.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 060.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 062.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 065.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 087.jpg Damon sees Elena Dangerous Liaisons 090.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 098.jpg Elena stefan damon Dangerous Liaisons 107.jpg damon elena stefan.jpg Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 115.jpg Mikealson family inventation Dangerous Liaisons 042.jpg|Mikaelson Family 600full-the-vampire-diaries-photo21323344.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-photo4464.jpg elena stefan 02.jpg elijah 06.jpg elijah elena 342.jpg kol rebekah 03.jpg vd 14.jpg elijah esther.jpg finn kol 07.jpg finn drinking.jpg kol drinking.jpg klaus drinking.jpg elijah drinking.jpg original names witch spell.jpg esther finn 06.jpg witch spell link.jpg klaus drawing.jpg kol matt.jpg vd 14 08.jpg damon leaving.jpg stefan elena 9734.jpg rebekah damon 45634.jpg damon rebekah 7334.jpg damon rebekah 2353.jpg Elena Ball3x14.png the.vampire.diaries.314 (12).jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png Tumblr_m4q6fizlgy1qiavt0o1_500.jpg 996ZiuxYVVk.jpg|The Original Children Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x14 DangerousLiaisons 1965.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x14 DangerousLiaisons 1891.jpg|Rebekah wearing Matt's letterman jacket. Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x14 DangerousLiaisons 1870.jpg Normal 037 ball .jpg|Rebekah invites Matt to the Mikaelson's Ball. 314VampireDiaries0013.jpg 314VampireDiaries0017.jpg 314VampireDiaries0018.jpg 314VampireDiaries0024.jpg 314VampireDiaries0025.jpg 314VampireDiaries0030.jpg 314VampireDiaries0104.jpg 314VampireDiaries0136.jpg 314VampireDiaries0137.jpg 314VampireDiaries0138.jpg 314VampireDiaries0177.jpg 314VampireDiaries0189.jpg 314VampireDiaries0200.jpg 314VampireDiaries0206.jpg 314VampireDiaries0212.jpg 314VampireDiaries0225.jpg 314VampireDiaries0227.jpg 314VampireDiaries0248.jpg 314VampireDiaries0370.jpg 314VampireDiaries0372.jpg 314VampireDiaries0383.jpg 314VampireDiaries0385.jpg 314VampireDiaries0398.jpg 314VampireDiaries0400.jpg 314VampireDiaries0403.jpg 314VampireDiaries0412.jpg 314VampireDiaries0414.jpg 314VampireDiaries0428.jpg 314VampireDiaries0430.jpg 314VampireDiaries0434.jpg 314VampireDiaries0436.jpg 314VampireDiaries0497.jpg 314VampireDiaries0513.jpg 314VampireDiaries0517.jpg 314VampireDiaries0518.jpg 314VampireDiaries0523.jpg 314VampireDiaries0525.jpg 314VampireDiaries0534.jpg 314VampireDiaries0542.jpg 314VampireDiaries0544.jpg 314VampireDiaries0545.jpg 314VampireDiaries0547.jpg 314VampireDiaries0562.jpg 314VampireDiaries0565.jpg 314VampireDiaries0583.jpg 314VampireDiaries0608.jpg 314VampireDiaries0629.jpg 314VampireDiaries0634.jpg 314VampireDiaries0635.jpg 314VampireDiaries0638.jpg 314VampireDiaries0639.jpg 314VampireDiaries0640.jpg 314VampireDiaries0641.jpg 314VampireDiaries0766.jpg 314VampireDiaries0769.jpg 314VampireDiaries0784.jpg 314VampireDiaries0813.jpg 314VampireDiaries0830.jpg 314VampireDiaries0837.jpg 314VampireDiaries0839.jpg 314VampireDiaries0862.jpg 314VampireDiaries0867.jpg 314VampireDiaries0898.jpg 314VampireDiaries0964.jpg 314VampireDiaries0965.jpg 314VampireDiaries0972.jpg 314VampireDiaries1024.jpg 314VampireDiaries1030.jpg 314VampireDiaries1033.jpg 314VampireDiaries1037.jpg 314VampireDiaries1039.jpg 314VampireDiaries1040.jpg 314VampireDiaries1044.jpg 314VampireDiaries1060.jpg 314VampireDiaries1065.jpg 314VampireDiaries1079.jpg 314VampireDiaries1080.jpg 314VampireDiaries1167.jpg 314VampireDiaries1169.jpg 314VampireDiaries1170.jpg 314VampireDiaries1173.jpg 314VampireDiaries1175.jpg 314VampireDiaries1210.jpg 314VampireDiaries1212.jpg 314VampireDiaries1214.jpg 314VampireDiaries1268.jpg 314VampireDiaries1269.jpg 314VampireDiaries1494.jpg 314VampireDiaries1495.jpg 314VampireDiaries1498.jpg 314VampireDiaries1499.jpg 314VampireDiaries1500.jpg 314VampireDiaries1503.jpg 314VampireDiaries1513.jpg 314VampireDiaries1515.jpg 314VampireDiaries1522.jpg 314VampireDiaries1525.jpg 314VampireDiaries1529.jpg 314VampireDiaries1531.jpg 314VampireDiaries1532.jpg 314VampireDiaries1533.jpg 314VampireDiaries1546.jpg 314VampireDiaries1549.jpg 314VampireDiaries1550.jpg 314VampireDiaries1551.jpg 314VampireDiaries1552.jpg 314VampireDiaries1553.jpg 314VampireDiaries1555.jpg 314VampireDiaries1557.jpg 314VampireDiaries1558.jpg 314VampireDiaries1559.jpg 314VampireDiaries1562.jpg 314VampireDiaries1563.jpg 314VampireDiaries1566.jpg 314VampireDiaries1573.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three